doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jon Pertwee
John Devon Roland Pertwee (7 de julho de 1919 - 20 de maio de 1996), conhecido profissionalmente como Jon Pertwee, era ator inglês, comediante, artista e apresentador de cabaré. Pertwee nasceu em uma família teatral. Após servir na Marinha Real e na Divisão de Inteligência Naval durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, em seu início de carreira, trabalhou como comediante de vaudeville, que incluiu apresentações no Glasgow Empire Theatre e partilha de um projeto de lei com Max Wall e Jimmy James. Como ator, Pertwee apareceu em muitos papéis de comédia, incluindo quatro filmes da série Carry On. Pertwee tornou-se conhecido por passar 18 anos (1959-1977) no papel de Chief Petty Officer Pertwee (e três outros papéis) na popular série The Navy Lark na BBC Radio, além de estrelar na televisão como o Third Doctor na série de ficção científica. Doctor Who entre 1970 e 1974. Ele teve mais sucesso interpretando o personagem título na série televisiva Worzel Gummidge de 1979 a 1981 (reprisando o papel de 1987 a 1989). Perto do final de sua vida, ele manteve uma estreita associação com Doctor Who, aparecendo em muitas convenções de fãs relacionadas à série e dando entrevistas. Ele também realizou um show one-man chamado Who Is Jon Pertwee? Infância e biografia Nascido em Chelsea, Londres, e tendo ascendência francesa huguenote (seu sobrenome era uma anglicização de "Perthuis"; as origens de seu sobrenome eram "de Perthuis de Laillevault"), Jon era filho do roteirista e ator Roland Pertwee e primo distante do ator Bill Pertwee. A mãe de Pertwee, Avice Scholtz, separou-se de seu pai Roland quando Pertwee era jovem. Seu pai se casou novamente e sua mãe encontrou um novo parceiro, com quem Pertwee não construiu um relacionamento. A irmã de Avice, Daphne, casou-se com o capitão Philip Cecil Clowes e tornou-se mãe do primo de Pertwee, o escritor St. John Legh Clowes (1907-1951). O ator Henry Ainley, um amigo próximo de seu pai, era seu padrinho. Coincidentemente, o filho de Ainley, Anthony, apareceu como "O Mestre" - um renegado Senhor do Tempo que era o maior inimigo do Doutor - ao lado de Pertwee no 30th aniversário de Doctor Who em 1983, The Five Doctors. Pertwee foi educado na Frensham Heights School, uma escola independente em Rowledge, perto de Farnham em Surrey, na Sherborne School em Sherborne em Dorset, e em algumas outras escolas das quais ele foi expulso. Depois da escola, ele foi para a Academia Real de Arte Dramática (RADA), da qual ele também foi expulso depois que ele se recusou a interpretar um "vento" grego durante uma das aulas, sentindo que era um desperdício de tempo e de pai. dinheiro. Ele também foi acusado de escrever grafites sobre os professores nas paredes do banheiro. Ele foi casado duas vezes. Seu primeiro casamento foi em 1955, com Jean Marsh, a quem ele se divorciou em 1960; mais tarde nesse mesmo ano ele se casou com Ingeborg Rhoesa, nascido em 1935. 9 Juntos eles tiveram dois filhos, ambos os quais se tornaram atores: uma filha, Dariel, em 1961, e um filho, Sean, em 1964. CAREIRA Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Pertwee passou seis anos na Marinha Real. Ele era um membro da tripulação do HMS Hood e foi transferido do navio para treinamento oficial pouco antes de ser afundado pelo couraçado de batalha alemão Bismarck, perdendo todos menos três homens em maio de 1941. Mais tarde, ele foi anexado ao altamente secreto. Divisão de Inteligência Naval, trabalhando ao lado do futuro autor de James Bond, Ian Fleming, e reportando-se diretamente ao Primeiro Ministro Winston Churchill e ao Vice Primeiro Ministro Clement Attlee. Em uma entrevista realizada em 1994 e publicada em 2013, ele disse: "Eu fiz todos os tipos. Ensinando comandos como usar equipamentos de escapologia, bússolas em botões de latão, mapas secretos em lenços de algodão branco, tubos que você poderia fumar que também dispararam um .22 Todos os tipos de coisas incríveis. "Durante seu tempo na Marinha, Pertwee acordou uma manhã depois de uma noite de bêbado enquanto estava no porto para encontrar uma tatuagem de uma cobra em seu braço direito. Após a guerra, ele fez um nome para si mesmo como um ator de comédia no rádio em Waterlogged Spa, ao lado de Eric Barker, e Puffney Post Office em que ele jogou um velho carteiro com o slogan "Não importa o que você faz , contanto que você os rasgue. " Em 15 de novembro de 1948, no Wood Green Empire, ele foi anunciado como "A Voz Mais Versátil na Rádio - Jon (" Tear 'em Up ") Pertwee dos programas de rádio" Merry-go-Round "e" Up the Pole " '. De 1959 a 1977, ele teve um papel de longa data como o conivente chefe do pequeno oficial Pertwee em The Navy Lark na BBC Radio. Ele era conhecido como um sósia de Danny Kaye, e sua imitação de Kaye pode ser vista no filme Murder at the Windmill (1949). Em 1953, ele interpretou Charlie Sterling em Will Any Gentleman ...? O futuro ator do Doctor Who, William Hartnell, também esteve no filme; ele jogou o inspetor Martin. No palco, ele fez o papel de Lycus na produção londrina de A Coisa Engraçada Aconteceu em 1963 no Caminho do Fórum com Frankie Howerd e apareceu no papel menor de Crassus na versão cinematográfica de 1966. Ele apareceu como Sidney Tait no filme de comédia Ladies Who Do (1963). Em 1966, Pertwee estrelou ao lado de Donald Sinden na produção original do West End da longa comédia Há uma Garota em Minha Sopa e também apareceu em quatro filmes Carry On: Carry On Cleo (1964, como o adivinho), Carry On Cowboy ( 1965, como Sheriff Earp), continue gritando! (1966, como Dr. Fettle) e Carry On Columbus (1992, como o Duque da Costa Brava). Em 1967, Pertwee foi escolhido pelo produtor David Croft para o papel do capitão George Mainwaring no Exército do papai, mas recusou - possivelmente porque ele preferiu estender seu papel na Broadway em "There a Girl in My Soup" . Sua carreira na televisão começou com pequenas partes em shows infantis com o personagem Mr Pastry de Richard Hearne. Mais tarde ele fez uma aparição no episódio dos Vingadores 'From Venus With Love' (1967) como Brigadeiro Whitehead, e na década de 1970, estrelou como um vigário no episódio de The Goodies 'Wacky Wales'. doctor who (1970 - 1974) Em 1969, Pertwee foi selecionado pelo produtor de saída Peter Bryant e o próximo produtor da série, Derrick Sherwin, para assumir como o Doutor de Patrick Troughton na série de televisão Doctor Who. Pertwee pediu a seu agente para se candidatar ao cargo para ele e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele já estava na lista de candidatos. Ele foi a segunda escolha para o papel do terceiro médico; Ron Moody foi o primeiro, mas não estava disponível. Em uma partida das duas primeiras encarnações do Doutor, a era de Pertwee foi influenciada pela série de filmes de James Bond. Ele interpretou o personagem como um cruzado ativo com uma propensão por ação e roupas extravagantes, enquanto o personagem foi exilado na Terra pelos Time Lords durante grande parte de seu mandato e servindo como conselheiro científico do brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart e da UNIT. Ele interpretou o Doctor por cinco temporadas desde o início de 1970 até meados de 1974, um período mais longo do que qualquer um de seus antecessores no papel, embora tenha aparecido em menos episódios do que William Hartnell porque a BBC reduziu o cronograma de produção. Pertwee creditou seu desempenho como o Doutor ao ajudá-lo a descobrir exatamente quem ele realmente era quando não estava recorrendo a disfarces ou vozes cômicos: um homem de ação elegante e tecnologicamente orientado. Isso porque o chefe de drama da BBC, Shaun Sutton, o aconselhara a atuar como o próprio médico: na verdade, "interpretar Jon Pertwee". Em 1971, ele apareceu no compêndio de horror Amicus The House That Dripped Blood. Filmando no verão de 1970, entre sua primeira e segunda temporadas de Doctor Who, Pertwee liderou o último segmento do filme como Paul Henderson, um astro de filmes de terror arrogante que encontra sua desgraça graças a um genuíno manto de vampiro. Em 1973, durante o auge de sua popularidade como Doctor Who, Pertwee endossou o necessário do Baking Your Cake e o Eating It, um livro de receitas escrito por Sarah Charles. Foi dado o título não oficial de The Jon Pertwee Recipe Book No início de 1974, Pertwee anunciou que renunciaria ao cargo de médico para retomar sua carreira em The Bedwinner, citando também o papel do motivo da saída, embora mais tarde tenha dito que o catalisador de sua partida foi a morte de sua boa companhia. o amigo e co-estrela Roger Delgado (O Mestre) e as saídas da co-estrela Katy Manning e do produtor Barry Letts. Sua última aparição em tempo integral na série foi na história Planet of the Spiders, em junho de 1974, que terminou com Tom Baker substituindo-o no papel. As classificações para a série aumentaram sob o seu sucessor, que o ultrapassou em popularidade e foi visto por alguns como o doutor definitivo. Mais tarde, Pertwee reprisou o papel na história do 20º aniversário, The Five Doctors and the Children in Need, Dimensions in Time, em duas aventuras de rádio e no palco de Doctor Who - The Ultimate Adventure. Em 14 de abril de 1971, Pertwee foi o tema de This Is Your Life, da Thames Television. vida após doctor who Ele retornou ao papel de Doutor em 1983 para o especial de televisão do 20º aniversário, Os Cinco Doutores, e na especial de caridade de 1993, Dimensions in Time for Children in Need. Ele também interpretou o Doctor na peça teatral Doctor Who - The Ultimate Adventure, que percorreu cinemas no Reino Unido de março a junho de 1989. Durante a década de 1990, ele fez uma participação especial no episódio "Lords and Ladies" da BBC Radio 4. série de comédia Harry Hill Fruit Corner, jogando um Time Lord e também spoofed o papel na comédia Radio 4 The Skivers. Ele também apresentou o vídeo do Doctor Who The Troughton Years (1991), apresentando episódios sobreviventes selecionados de histórias de outro modo apagadas, e The Pertwee Years (1992), este último um retrospecto de seu tempo no programa, com seus três episódios selecionados. Em 1993, Pertwee foi destaque no lançamento não oficial do 30º aniversário do VHS, intitulado 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond. Quando perguntado em uma entrevista para este documentário se o show deveria ser trazido de volta, ele simplesmente respondeu com "Não, não", mas acreditava que se voltasse muito mais dinheiro precisaria ser gasto na série junto com uma nova equipe de produção. . Pertwee continuaria a atuar em filmes e televisão, além de fazer aparições em todo o mundo em apoio ao Doctor Who. Em última análise, Pertwee foi bem sucedido em ver o Terceiro Doctor retornar às ondas do rádio com duas produções de áudio para a Rádio BBC, O Paraíso da Morte e Os Fantasmas do N-Espaço. Em abril de 1995, ele em Devious, um drama de vídeo amador entre o julgamento do segundo Doctor no final de The War Games e antes do início de Spearhead from Space. Ele mostra um médico interino (entre segundo e terceiro), interpretado por Tony Garner, sendo dito que ele "nunca foi feito para ser o doutor" e que o terceiro vai completá-lo. As cenas de Pertwee nesse papel são as únicas partes do vídeo que foram lançadas (no DVD dos Jogos de Guerra). Também em 1995, Pertwee estrelou um show one-man chamado Who Is Jon Pertwee. O último papel de Pertwee foi em um curta-metragem intitulado Cloud Cuckoo para Scottish Screen, lançado em 18 de junho de 1994. Sua última aparição na televisão foi em Cilla's Surprise, Surprise, transmitida em 21 de abril de 1996. Na data de sua morte, Pertwee era regularmente sendo visto nos momentos finais de um enigmático comercial de TV do Reino Unido para a operadora de telefonia móvel Vodafone: vestida como sua versão extravagante do Doctor. Este personagem andou sem palavras através de um beco à vista de um marco de Liverpool, e entrou em uma garagem evidentemente contendo algum tipo de máquina do tempo. morte Pertwee continuou no circuito de convenções de Doctor Who e, com sua voz e atuação na televisão, até sua morte; Ele morreu em seu sono de um ataque cardíaco em Connecticut em 20 de maio de 1996, com a idade de 76 anos. Ele foi sobrevivido por sua esposa Ingeborg Rhoesa e dois filhos que o seguiram para a profissão de ator, Sean Pertwee e Dariel Pertwee. Seu sucessor imediato no papel principal de Doctor Who, Tom Baker, prestou homenagem, dizendo: "Lamento muito ouvir as notícias. Eu era um grande admirador de um ator tão estiloso."Outro de seus sucessores no O papel, Colin Baker, disse: "Ele era um homem de tal presença e estatura. Eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha ido - é um grande choque. De todas as interpretações dos médicos, o dele era o mais direto em termos de evitar comédia. "Seu corpo foi cremado no Crematório Putney Vale com um brinquedo Worzel Gummidge afixado no caixão, seguindo as instruções em seu testamento. Sua morte ocorreu seis dias após a transmissão americana do filme de televisão Doctor Who, que usou em seus créditos de abertura um logo baseado em sua época da série televisiva. A transmissão do filme pela BBC, em 27 de maio de 1996, incluiu uma dedicação a Pertwee em seu final. Sua última associação com a série foi póstuma. Com a aprovação de sua viúva, Ingeborg, sua voz foi usada como parte da trama do drama em áudio do 40º aniversário Doctor Who da Big Finish Productions, Zagreus, aparecendo como mensagens da Doctor's TARDIS enquanto tentava ajudar o Oitava Doctor atualmente corrompido. (dublado por Paul McGann). A voz de Pertwee foi extraída do filme produzido por fãs Doctor Who, Devious, cujas partes foram gravadas pouco antes de sua morte. Pertwee escreveu duas autobiografias: Moon Boots e Dinner Suits (publicado em 1984), que cobre principalmente sua vida e carreira antes de Doctor Who, e o posthumously publicado Doctor Who: Eu Sou o Doutor - Memórias Finais de Jon Pertwee, que foi trabalhou de abril de 1995 até 8 de maio de 1996 (ISBN 9781852276218, publicado em novembro de 1996 pela Virgin Publishing Ltd. sob o selo Doctor Who Books e co-escrito com David J. Howe), que cobriu sua vida durante e após a série. Em 2000, Jon Pertwee: A biografia de Bernard Bale (ISBN 0-233-99831-4) foi publicado por André Deutsch e incluiu alguns capítulos pela viúva de Pertwee, Ingeborg. Imagens de arquivo de Pertwee foram usadas várias vezes no revivido Doctor Who. A filmagem aparece em "The Next Doctor" quando o Décimo Doctor mostra a Jackson Lake um infostamp sobre si mesmo, e em "The Eleventh Hour" quando o Décimo Primeiro Doutor retoricamente pergunta ao Atraxi como as tentativas anteriores de invasão alienígena foram interrompidas. Filmagens de Pertwee foram usadas em "O Nome do Doutor" para retratar seu Doutor interagindo com uma versão de Clara Oswald, e em "O Dia do Doutor" para representar o Terceiro Doctor ajudando suas outras encarnações a enviar Gallifrey para um universo de bolso para protegê-lo dos Daleks. Várias figuras do Doutor Pertwee foram lançadas como parte da série Doctor Who. Em 2016, seu trabalho foi homenageado com uma placa azul no New Wimbledon Theatre, que foi organizado pela Doctor Who Appreciation Society. créditos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Pertwee Categoria:Atores e Atrizes